battle rage
by Thependacticcircle
Summary: please do not read unless you can handle gore or explicit content. and if you don't know what explicit means, then no, you shouldn't read this. :P :) I hate to beg... but please review :) it would be oh so nice.


Okay guys, if you like this I may post more, but I want to see what you think of a synopsis first.

For along time now ( and I mean a looooong time((really, it's kind've sad how obsessed I am)) I have been thinking of an OC/ Fili pairing that eventually ends in a marriage. I would like to introduce my characters and plots to you, with various themes over a period of time, however, that will not happen unless there is an interest. This would be a hobbit fanfiction, of course, as I am obsessed with the brilliance and magic of Tolkien and want to resurrect him and force him to write more at my bidding to feed my addiction ( have I mentioned i'm also a bit crazy?) P.S. I also take requests, although i stick to the stories I do know, just ask me.

* and just to warn you all, I can be a bit **Ahem** mature at times, so if you have delicate eyes or stomachs, please read the following carefully and at your own risk. I am not responsible for perverting you, your children, your animals, or invisible friends, nor for scarring them/ you for life. :)

I would like to introduce this fanfiction as a tester, and if I get enough reviews positive on the synopsis, I will begin with this one. As the common disclaimers go, I do not own Tolkien or any characters save those of my own creation whom you should be able to tell from the originals immediately. :)

Fili and Kili and Thorin are already set out on a journey on their own for their own secret purposes. It is post BOFA and Thorin is sitting pretty on his throne with his two whole and healthy nephews. They get themselves hopelessly lost , however and Fili, wandering away from his family quarreling to find some peace of mind, runs smack into a dark stranger. She is intriguing , but will give him little more than her name, first only at that, when he asks. she is brusque and withdrawn, prone to anger that is great and unsettling. wicked fast and skilled in the art of war. She also reveals in time to be a healer, conscious of many places and knowledgeable of many different things. it is clear upon meeting her, that while not the best traveling companion, she is skilled at finding her way, so after a short discussion, she agrees to help them as long as they stay out of her way , and for a small sum of money. When Thorin comes to find she has been added to their group, he is none too pleased , and being of the same nature( at least outwardly) they clash often. he is convinced she is all but mentally deranged and is suspicious of her every move, especially when a certain dark symbol is found to be in her possession.

Tentative title : Battle Rage

The woman they have fallen in with has a complicated past and their are people who come after her with dark intentions. it is on a night when Fili and Kili wander away from the campsite on their own that they stumble upon a few of these unsavory characters nearby. They are taken captive, caught off their guard. They beat Fili and are in the process of trying to rape Kili when she shows up, having put certain pieces together, Thorin on her tail. she sees them, familiar already for what they'd done to her and her family, and goes into an insatiable rage, red blotting her vision and her body moving of it's own accord, barely needing any guidance from her brain. she kills the man before he can do a thing to Kili sending her knife through his brain through his eye. Thorin handles the other two. she blacks out while she kills and comes to when she hears Kili. they are all staring at her, shocked by her ferocity defending someone she barely even knows that way. she kneels by Kili and takes him inn her lap , the first time a gentle side appears, and coaxes him from his fear with her reassurance. when Thorin starts asking her if she is okay, she becomes confused, asking him what he means and standing, then she realizes the blood everywhewre on her person . she doesn't remember a thing and says so, asking what have I doen. it is the first time she has killed a man. Lter thst night, after they calm her down and she is sitting , tending a still shaken Kili, he asks her a question, why she would stand up for someone she didn't know when there was nothing to gain and no reason for her to be involved.


End file.
